A radio technology is a technology in which a signal is transmitted by using a radio wave; for example, Bluetooth is a radio technology that supports short range communication (within 10 m generally) between devices. Wireless information exchange can be performed between many devices, including a mobile phone, a PDA, a wireless headset, a notebook computer, a related peripheral, and the like. By using a “Bluetooth” technology, communication between mobile communications terminal devices can be effectively simplified, and communication between a device and the Internet can also be successfully simplified, so that data transmission becomes more fast and efficient, which paves the way for wireless communications.
A wireless terminal can be wirelessly connected to another device by using a radio technology. A wireless connection between the wireless terminal and another device has two statuses: one is a connected state, and the other is a disconnected state. A user needs to manually switch between the two states according to a use situation of the user.
However, in a practical application, each connecting or disconnecting requires a user to manually switch a wireless connection state, which increases an operation of the user and reduces user experience.